


A New Tradition

by TravellingVisitor



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But it's fun fire so, But there's a special type of fire near the end, F I R E, I love these fiery little shits, Prepare for happy pyromania, Unorthodox glass making, Very very special, absolute shenanigans, lots of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Red's getting antsy, and there's nothing to do.He wants to play with fire.Good thing there's someone there to enable it!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another livewrite, this time much bigger! I'm proud of this one too.  
> I was smiling and laughing to myself the whole time through editing this and writing this, sometimes shenanigans are exactly what you need to bring a smile to your day.

The sun was setting, and Red was getting antsy.  
He was in control of Four's body at the moment, the four of them trading off quite often. Red at the moment had a lot of energy, sitting on Four's bedroll as he gazed at the flames. He had his belongings on his lap, tucked away in their travelling bag- A few miscellaneous things like a small green parrot stuffy he had nicknamed Ezlo after an old friend, many bottles of paraffin, odds and ends. At the moment he was running his fingers over the fabric, a long stick behind him on the other end of the bedroll. He had unwrapped it earlier, and set it gently on the sands of the Gerudo Desert.  
They were in Wild's time and thus the desert here was _huge_ , the smallest hero's eyes wide as he glanced around at it.  
This would be such a perfect place to dance.

It certainly wasn't helping that Legend, the group's resident pantsless hero- Red didn't get that, why didn't he ever wear pants? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?- was tapping out a beat on his bedroll. It seemed like Legend was antsy too, continuing to tap out a beat with his knuckles against the fabric beneath him.  
Red glanced at him, fidgeting, the young man full of energy. He couldn't do this, just sit still. He wanted to play with fire-  
_Red. No. Hylia knows what will happen if things get out of hand._  
Shaking his head quickly he tried to mentally hush Vio, the glimmer of violet leaving his red eyes as his counterpart sighed and let him be.  
Not moments later though, he saw Legend pull out his fire rod. Red's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Legend?"  
Legend looked a little startled at the random call of his name, blinking and looking over at Red. "Uh... Yeah?"  
"Okay, so, well!"  
Red tried, he really did. He was stumbling over his words a bit, speaking quickly. He reaches back and grabs the stick that he had laid down with such gentleness beforehand.  
"You look, well, like me! Sort of. Kind of, you know, like we've got too much energy? And, um, you were tapping a beat there and I was wondering... I saw your fire rod! And you seem familiar with it."  
A triple mental facepalm sounded in his head from his counterparts, Red puffing out his cheeks slightly. _Don't be mean, guys!_  
"I was wondering if you knew how to firespin! Or firedance, they're kinda the same thing, yeah."

Red continued to ramble, steamrolling through his words at this point.  
"I know how to do a bit of it and _I_ think it's really fun, Vio gets a little huffy when it gets risky but that's just Vio, but Blue and Green seem to like it enough, but I like to actually _do_ it and I was just wondering if, well, if you knew-"  
"Yeah," Legend blinked, still a little startled. "I know how to firespin."  
"Oh! Well, it looks like the desert would be a cool place to practice?" Red's face lit up with a somewhat sheepish but excited smile, Legend's face softening just a tad in reply as he shifted his fire rod to his other hand.  
"It does, huh? Nice and open, not much flammable stuff around.... We should give it a try. It's been a while since I've properly danced."  
The blue-capped hero pushes himself up with a slight grunt, Red taking a bit more time as he buckled quite a few of his paraffin bottles to his belt and hurried up beside Legend.

Red double checks his fire-starter bag, making sure he had tinder and other materials to start the fire he needed as he and Legend walked to a more flat area. They made sure to keep away from the campfire, but their exit had definitely caught the others' attention.  
Warriors was close behind with Wind trotting beside him, Twilight holding Wild back to have a cautious talk with him about not getting too close to the dancers. What a big brother he was. Red giggles as he glances back, tapping his fingernails against his firestick.  
Once he and Legend had picked out their suitable place, Red took a few steps back and started to work on lighting his tinder. He got it lit in moments, using friction between a small slab of wood and a stick, but Legend had his rod lit up even faster. Natural means are just slower than magic, Red guessed with a smile.

Legend raised an eyebrow at him, sliding one foot back so he could easily bend into a slight crouch. His face immediately was lit with confusion though as Red took a swig of paraffin, grabbed his tinder and held it up in front of his face (not too close of course, Red shivered a little as he recalled learning _that_ lesson), and blew a fine mist into the air.  
In moments Red was breathing a huge plume of flame, lighting up the sand and air in front of him as he lit both ends of his firestick. There were gasps of awe from other heroes, none of them having expected the fire to have come from Red's _mouth_.  
Spitting out what remained of his paraffin, he gives Legend a smile as he started to slowly spin his stick in his hands.  
This was going to be fun.

"Who's setting the beat?" Red called, unable to stop smiling as Legend's grin returned.  
"I can! I know enough about dance to make a rhythm with it." The red and black clad hero tapped his heel against the sand a few times before stomping his foot, starting a rhythm.  
Catching on, Wind nudged Time beside him and started to clap to the beat. Hyrule joined immediately in support of his friend and predecessor, stomping one foot in time as well.  
It was time to dance.  
With a shared nod and smile, the two pyros started to spin.  
They both kept up the rhythm with the sound of their feet against the sand, Legend immediately going to more fancy moves. The capped hero spun, his own fire rod going twice his speed around his body and over his head to leave dizzying circles in the rapidly-fading sunlight. The bottom half of his tunic flared out around his hips as he did so, showing a good amount of motion as he danced.  
Red was sticking to more simple moves to his dancing, but he was certainly trying to show off his spinning skills. He sent his own stick spinning in the air above him, laughing in delight as he caught it behind his back and spun it around to his front. The flames were leaving bright trails in the air and over the sand, more of the watching heroes joining in with the clapping.  
The pair seemed to be moving in a circle opposite each other, sometimes ducking and weaving closer in their dance. Red in moments had an idea, switching his stick to his right hand and spinning it above his head as he uncapped a bottle of paraffin- ignoring Blue's grumble not to waste it- and sent its contents flying over the sand. In a ducking motion he sent his rod spinning over his back and then swerved it just above the sand, lighting the paraffin and filling the center of their circle with flame.  
Legend laughed, the firelight dancing in his eyes as he danced in the firelight, sharing a glace with Warriors and making a beckoning motion.  
With a chuckle Warriors pulled out his own magic rod and threw it over, Legend catching the item with ease and alighting it in a pillar of flame.  
He was definitely showing off, and was planning to do even more so.

With two flaming rods in his hands now Legend danced, his cap fluttering behind his head. He moved his arms in different directions, deliberately making the watching eyes lose total focus on his form as the sun set completely. The only light around them now came from the dim crescent moon above them and the fires they were lighting. His feet left patterned tracks in the sand, not even noticing the glimmering bits of glass that he had started to leave in the wake of his magical fire.  
"That all you got?" He called with a laugh across the quickly-dying flames. There was a joyful response of "Never!!" from Red.  
The smallest hero did indeed have another few tricks of his sleeve, putting the fire stick he was using in between his _teeth_ , continuing to dance but changing to more simple patterns as he drew near to his things-  
And from his bag he withdrew something with six prongs, tipped with what looked like thick linen wraps, all folded together to conserve space.

Red grins as much as he could with a flaming stick in his mouth, tugging a second fan out of his bag and lighting each fan with either side of his stick. He took a moment to put the firestick out but then swiftly changed to a different dancing style.  
This one was a lot more graceful, the delicate steps he learned from the Picori leading him forwards, flicking and fluttering the fans of flame around him as he danced.  
Sky was reminded of the feathers of his loftwing, eyes wide as he clapped in time to the beat.  
Legend laughed, whistling loudly. "Didn't know those existed, _damn_!" He spun once more, activating both of the magic rods and aiming them down at the floor, sending fire cascading across the sand in outward arcs.  
This was when he finally noticed, molten glass was forming where the fire burned across the sand.  
His eyes widened, and his lips slid into an even bigger grin. He turned up the fire as much as he could on both rods, leaping over the molten glass and picking up speed, leaving intricate patterns of glass interwoven into the sand.  
"What is that???" Red gasped, their circle now being rapidly outlined by spinning lines of molten glass. He had a moment of realization, and excitement lit up his face. "You're making _glass_! As you _dance_!"  
He laughs, eyes wide, his steps slightly changing pattern as he avoided the glass. "Throw me a rod!!! I'll pass you a fan!"  
"One second!"  
There was eagerness in Legend's voice, a similarity between them, one of a few that were appearing amongst them this night.  
In seconds Legend had traded Warrior's fire rod for one of the fans, a quick word exchanged between them on how to use each respective item before they both danced away. Stopping at the opposite side of the circle from each other they shared an eager smile, seemingly sharing the same thought.  
"Sculpture?" Legend called.  
"Sculpture!!!" Red cried back, full of excitement.

Legend dug his boots into the sand, kicking off and activating his Pegasus boots. Darting to Red's side they share another quick exchange, both expressions full of mischief and excitement.  
Legend ended up with both of the fans now, kicking off with his boots as he spun and danced across the sand, the twelve spokes of the fans leaving long trails of light behind him. He was kicking up sand, moving in a very fast circle, enough for the sand in the center to start to spin.  
Red was moving more slowly, keeping his moves to the more graceful dance he had started minutes earlier, the fire rods spinning fast in his hands as he smiled, waiting for the perfect moment.  
Getting the idea, Wind pulled out his baton. He caught the eye of both dancing heroes, getting a quick nod from each, and then waved his baton in the air.  
With a resounding _whoosh_ , the sand in the center of the circle flooded into the air in a spire. A gust of wind had knocked it up into the air, with Red taking that as his cue.  
He blasted the pillar of sand with all the firepower he had, laughing as it rapidly turned to beautiful, shining glass before their eyes. The moon was reflected in and shining through the twisting and stretching molten glass, refracting gentle light over them all.  
Legend took that moment to pull out his ember seeds, holding both fans in one hand now, lobbing ember seeds into the glass figure.  
Some of the seeds got inside, some didn't, but every single one _exploded_ in flame, causing tongues of glass to lick and flare out in all directions, both shattering their sculpture yet making it that much more beautiful as Wind's gust did its very best to cool it.  
There were gasps of awe from the watching heroes, a moment of silence passing as everything went still.  
The glass spire, branching out wildly above them, glittered in the moonlight.  
The silence was broken by a single determined voice.  
"I'M JOINING!"  
Wild, of course.  
Red giggled, a huge smile on his face.

"Gimme my fire rod back, there's no way in hell I'm missing out on this!! Teach us how the hell you did that!" Warriors chuckles, striding up to Red and Legend, the two of them breathing a bit heavy but overall were exhilarated.  
Time had this fantastic, rarely seen look of true excitement on his face as he slowly slipped off his gauntlets, fire flickering at his fingertips.  
Wind races after Warriors, laughing, his baton held tight in his hands.  
Twilight just sighed a bit and pulled out his Gale Boomerang. No way in hell was this going to happen without some kind of fire control.  
Hyrule seemed to be at a crossroads, looking between his hands with a thoughtful look on his face. He pulls in a soft breath, seeming to settle on something. He beams and runs up as well, reaching to tug on Wild's arm, but pausing at the sight of Wild uncorking a fireproof potion with his teeth and just chugging it.  
Sky seemed to be sticking with Twilight on this one, his gust bellows in his hands, watching the other heroes with a happy fondness.  
Wild then, in all of his recklessness, tugged out his flame rod.  
Immediately he was stopped by a shout from Twilight, the Ordonian walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder. "No. I know what's gonna happen, you're gonna set more than the sand on fire. Stick to flame blades or arrows, please?"  
Wild huffed a little before nodding, slowly putting the rod back into his slate. He switched it for his greater flameblade almost immediately afterwards, dragging it through the sand and watching the grains melt into glass in fascination.  
Legend and Four were working together to show Warriors how to dance, the war hero watching their movements intently.  
Hyrule had taken a step back, thoughts running through his head as he observed everyone, Time joining in watching Four and Legend demonstrate dance moves with their respective items.  
And he wondered...  
If fire could make glass, what about lightning?

Had anyone been paying close attention to Hyrule, they would have seen him get this giant smile on his face.  
Normally, this was an expression sported by Wild.  
Seems like the scarred Hylian had rubbed off on Hyrule, or Hyrule's always had a little shit side, but in this moment it decided to surface.  
He darted off to the edge of the group, that happy grin on his face as he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to the goddesses to bring forth lightning from the sky.  
In moments it happened, the sky splitting apart in front of him and huge arcs of lightning hitting the sand, sending a ton of the grains flying through the air. Some dark, burnt glass followed, and Hyrule let out a breathless laugh at the scene below. He runs over to where the ground was struck, dark and almost bowl-like indents of glass half buried in the sand.  
He hadn't even noticed the silence after the lighting had struck, or the gasps from some of the heroes.

"Holy shit!!!"  
Wild was the first to react, running down to Hyrule and skidding in the sand beside him, eyes big. He takes two seconds before pushing back onto his feet, determination on his features. He was going to make his own glass sculpture, and he was going to do it better. He casts a challenging grin at the others, the same grin matched by many, and in moments the Links scattered across the flat area.  
What was once lit only by the moon was brightened by flames and the occasional lightning flash from Hyrule, loud laughter spilling from many of the heroes' lips as they raced to see who could make the best shapes, or the weirdest.

A ways away, the two female guards in the front of Gerudo town were watching as flashes of fire and lightning flickered across the desert. The glimmer of glass caught their eyes as well, leaving them confused.  
Goddess knows what was going on over there, they could probably check it out in the morning.  
But that weird curvy clear spire growing out of the sand in the distance? That was not natural.

By the time the heroes were tired and done, their small section of the desert was hardly recognizable. The glass and sand had been thrown every which way, with some of the sculptures taking on some extremely eccentric shapes.  
Legend and Red had teamed up again to make another spire, this one corkscrewing through the air like a wave, with Time having goaded Sky into helping him make his own sculpture.  
Not a single one was the same shape or size, and the whole area was littered by fulgurite from Hyrule's lightning strikes.  
Needless to say, the heroes were exhausted.  
With sleepy conversation and the trading of magical and nonmagical items alike back to their original owners, the nine looked upon their handiwork with pride.  
Lines of glass intertwined across the sand, many of which curving up off the surface in strange ways. Many of the spires had started to droop a bit at the edges, especially the first one, giving some the appearance of a weeping willow.  
With the moonlight shining down upon the glass, it truly was a sight to behold.


End file.
